falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion of Canterbury
The Dominion of Canterbury is a post-war group located in southern England. It's a theocratic religious faction based in the ruins of Canterbury, a major city and the pre-war religious capitol of the United Kingdom, and is guided by a new post-war version of Anglican Christian doctrines. History Origins and Foundation Back in pre-war times, the Church of England was saught by many British citizens as the European Wars progressed and the continent of Europe continued to descend into chaos and anarchy as the war waged on. Sometime in 2076, the Archbishop of Canterbury gave a speec saying that judgment was coming and that the old world would be "clensed of its sins" and that the people of Britain should do whatever it takes to survive as he declared them innocent. On October 23rd, 2077, the Archbishop's prediction came true as the Great War began and the world was destroyed in nuclear fire while only hundreds of thousands of Britons were able to avoid the nuclear holocaust. Down in southern England, the city of Canterbury had managed to survive the apocalypse and survived for the most part. Years later after the war in 2140, many survivors in Kent, ascended to the surface and found themselves in Canterbury, which managed to survive for the most part with Canterbury Cathedral still standing. Due to the deep religious nature of war-torn southern England, the survivors had developed a post-war version of Christianity and viewed the cathedral still standing as a sign fom God and thus, embarked on a mission to establish a new nation. Development and Growth After reaching the surface, the survivors began heading into the ruins of Canterbury and finding that many of the old pre-war homes were still livable and began cleaning them for housing usage. As time went on, the Church of England was restored as the Church of Canterbury and the title of Archbishop was restored with a new one being elected in 2148 with Canterbury Cathedral being his official residence. New doctrines were formed and became the new guiding force for the post-war people of Canterbury and the Dominion of Canterbury was established as the new nation. Kent was quickly annexed by the survivors, settlements were built and constructed, and the other nearby counties were also annexed as well with the advancements having stopped at Sussex and Surrey and were fine for the time being. Missionaries embarked on their new mission to traverse the post-nuclear British wasteland and convert survivors to the new religion. Settlements found themselves being converted overnight and Canterbury had regained their religious and spiritual power and influence that they held before back in the pre-war era. After many missionaries and citizens were found dead at the hands of raiders and mercenaries, a new religious army was formed and was quicly dispached to deal with them and many raider settlements and bases were destroyed and their inhaibtants killed. Many of the raiders found themselves crucified with their bodies strung up on crosses and left in the ruins of their former bases as a warning to all who would dare cross the dominion. Missionaries were then escorted by armed protection afterwards. Dealings with the outside After dealing with the raider problem, the Dominion of Canterbury had established a strict isolationist policy and heavily restricted travel and immigration only allowing in already pre-existing citizens, people from converted settlements, and missionaries. The religious army that defended Canterbury was sent out to protect the dominion's territory and quickly established themselves as one of the most vicious and feared warriors in the British wasteland. The first nation that Canterbury came into contact with was the New Empire of Great Britain in the year 2160. New Britain began its campaign of expansion and headed down south to the county of Essex but, it was under Canterbury control and imperial soldiers were soon found dead and cruicified. Fighting continued as New British forces were bogged down and stopped from advancing further into Canterbury's territory fearing that the empire was trying to destroy them. Seeing the futility of the conflict and having better opportunity up north in Scotland, the Emperor of New Britain contacted the Archbishop and declared a sue for peace, a request that was answered. The two leaders met in a border settlement and signed a peace treaty ending the conflict and allowing Canterbury to retain its sovereignty. Government The Dominion of Canterbury is a theocracy founded and ruled based on the doctrines and teachings of the post-war Christian faith. The Archbishop of Canterbury is the head of state and is the nation's religious and political leader. The clergy hold almost all positions of power with the only exception being governors for the various local settlements and cities under Canterbury control but, they answer to the church and the archbishop above all else. Canterbury is the capitol city of the dominion as well as its spiritual center. Military Territory Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles